


Fused

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [25]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is stubborn, but not as stubborn as Harlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fused

Harlan bides his time for almost a week. He lets Marcus have his space, ignores the way Marcus flinches whenever Harlan walks into a room and pretends he doesn't notice the looks Marcus and Slayton exchange every so often. And yeah, it bugs him, but he doesn't let it show. Doesn't give Marcus the satisfaction, because things might have changed, but he's still Harlan Ratcliff, and he doesn't chase after anybody.

But he watches, sees the way Marcus and Slayton aren't really hanging out, sees that when they do talk it's usually just a few whispered seconds before they're each going their own way again. And none of it makes any sense, because Marcus is avoiding Harlan, but he's pretty much avoiding Matt too. They're not hanging all over each other the way Harlan expected them to, not sitting next to each other in class or even hanging out at lunch time.

In fact, most of the time Marcus is alone, leaning against a building smoking or disappearing into the library, of all places, and Harlan's pretty sure that's got something to do with Marcus' plan to avoid him as much as possible. But it's not that big a school, so it's not that hard for Harlan to wait until Marcus lets his guard down just a little, when he's alone and there's no sign of Slayton. That's when Harlan follows him back to the dorm, letting Marcus go ahead of him and watching him disappear into his room before he heads down the hall and knocks on Marcus' door.

And he's never seen Marcus looking quite so panicked before; not the first time Harlan came on to him, not even the first time Harlan told Marcus he wanted to fuck him. But he looks panicked when he opens his door to find Harlan standing on the other side, glancing over Harlan's shoulder toward the hall like he's trying to decide if he should make a run for it.

"Hey, Marcus."

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asks, body blocking the door but Harlan's bigger than he is, so it's not that hard to push past him.

"I told you I wasn't done with you," Harlan answers. He stops in the center of the room, turning to take in the nervous look on Marcus' roommate's face. "Why, you and Slayton got plans?"

Marcus' gaze darts to his roommate before he looks back at Harlan, and he can tell Marcus is nervous about something. Harlan showing up without warning, maybe, or his roommate hearing whatever he's afraid Harlan's going to say. And Harlan doesn't give a damn if they've got an audience, but if getting rid of his roommate is going to get him Marcus' full attention, he's okay with that.

"Get out," he says, gaze shifting to the roommate long enough to make sure he knows Harlan means it. For a second he looks like he's going to argue, but as soon as he sees Harlan's expression he's gathering up his books and heading for the door. Marcus doesn't try to stop him, doesn't even look as he closes the door behind him. He's too busy staring at Harlan, his expression a mixture of fear and something Harlan can't quite put his finger on.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Marcus," Harlan answers. He lets his gaze wander over Marcus' frame, taking in the wrinkles in his uniform shirt and the tie hanging loose around his neck. All he really wants to do is reach out and pull Marcus forward, wrap his fingers around Marcus' tie and tug until there's no space left between them.

But he doesn't, because he wants Marcus back, but he wants answers too. Wants to know why Marcus bailed on him just when things were almost perfect, wants to know what the deal is with Slayton and why Marcus won't give him a straight answer. So instead he takes a step forward, telling himself it doesn't bother him when Marcus flinches.

"Relax," he says, forcing a grin that he's pretty sure isn't fooling anybody. "I'm not gonna hit you, Marcus. Not as long as you tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?" Marcus asks, but his voice is shaking and Harlan can tell he knows exactly what they're talking about.

"About why you blew me off for Slayton."

For just a second Marcus hesitates, but it's long enough for Harlan to tell that he's scared. "I told you…"

"I know what you told me," Harlan interrupts. Another step forward, and this time Marcus doesn't flinch away. "You're a lousy liar."

Marcus lets out a sigh and looks down, hair falling over his forehead and hiding his face from Harlan. "Look, just drop it, okay? Just…"

"Just what?" Harlan closes the rest of the distance between them, hand on Marcus' chin to tilt his face up. "Just let you blow me off for Slayton without an explanation?"

"It's not like that," Marcus says. And he still looks scared, but he's not trying to shake out of Harlan's grip, so Harlan decides to take that as a good sign.

"Yeah? So what's it like, then?" They're so close now that he can feel Marcus' breath on his skin, can almost see him shiver when Harlan's hand slides from his chin to the back of his neck. His thumb finds that spot just below Marcus' ear, the one that makes him shudder and lean into Harlan's touch. "Is it like this, Marcus? Is this what Slayton's doing for you?"

"No," Marcus answers, voice cracking on the word and he reaches up to close his hand over Harlan's. "Jesus, Harlan, would you just listen to me for once? There's stuff you wouldn't understand."

Marcus' hand is still pressed over his, fingers warm against Harlan's skin as Harlan threads their fingers together and pulls their hands away from Marcus' neck. "Try me."

"I can't," Marcus says, and this time he does try to pull away, but Harlan just tightens his grip and pulls him even closer. He can smell Marcus, shampoo and cigarettes mixed with that scent that he can't describe, but it makes his cock twitch with the memory of countless nights in his bed.

He still wants answers, but it's hard to focus on the conversation when Marcus is pressed against him, hard and breathing too fast and Harlan can tell he's fighting to keep himself from leaning in. And none of it makes any sense, not the way Marcus blew him off or the fact that he's standing here now, staring at Harlan's mouth and trying not to let Harlan see how much he still wants this.

"Harlan…"

"Shut up," Harlan murmurs, lips just brushing Marcus' mouth before he pulls back to look at Marcus. "Just…shut up."

He's leaning in again before Marcus can answer, free hand in Marcus' hair to hold him in place as he fits their mouths together. And this…this he understands. This is the only thing about them that's ever made sense; they fit together, and Harlan's never wasted a lot of time wondering why. It's never mattered, because Marcus was there and he wasn't going anywhere.

Everything's different now, but they still fit together and Marcus' hands still feel right on his skin, fingers working open the buttons of his shirt and tugging at his tie like Marcus can't get him undressed fast enough. Harlan's own hands are busy tugging at Marcus' clothes, hands everywhere at once and clothes hitting the floor next to the bed. His legs hit the mattress first and he drags Marcus down with him, pushing him onto his back and pinning him to the mattress with both hands.

For a second he just looks, taking in Marcus' bare chest and his flushed skin and the uniform pants still riding low on his hips. And he's never had much use for words like 'beautiful', but that's the word running over and over in his head. He watches the color rise in Marcus' chest, up his throat to stain his cheeks and really, Marcus is kind of beautiful when he blushes like that.

"We can't do this," Marcus murmurs, but his voice is broken and low and Harlan can tell he's trying to convince himself.

"Why not?" Harlan asks anyway, hands still pinning Marcus' wrists over his head. "Give me one good reason and I'll leave right now."

He waits for Marcus to say something, watches the way his eyes flash and knows he's trying to come up with something that will convince Harlan to go. And he knows he should care why Marcus is trying so hard to get rid of him, but it feels way too good to be here and Harlan doesn't want to ruin it with a bunch of questions. So he waits, and when Marcus doesn't answer he grins and leans forward again.

"That's what I thought."

The words are murmured against Marcus' mouth, hot and breathy and Marcus makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat before he surges up to kiss Harlan. Hard, like maybe this is the last time he'll ever get the chance, but Harlan's not thinking things like that. He's not thinking at all, because Marcus is rocking against him and when Harlan's hands leave his wrists to thread their fingers together Marcus squeezes back as hard as he can.

He knew he missed this, but he didn't realize how much until now. Didn't know how used to Marcus he'd gotten until Marcus is under him again, tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth and leg hooked around Harlan's thigh to pull him even closer. And he doesn't want to let go even long enough to get them out of the rest of their clothes, but he knows if he doesn't they're both going to come in their pants.

Normally he wouldn't care, but this is he first time he's touched Marcus in a week, and he wants to take his time. Wants to do it right, leave Marcus wanting him so much he won't even think about trying to walk away again. He pulls away reluctantly, hands sliding over bare skin until he reaches Marcus' waistband. He can feel Marcus watching him, feels the tiny tremors in his stomach when Harlan slides his zipper down and reaches a hand inside.

His fingers close around Marcus' cock, stroking once and then again before he lets go, ignoring Marcus' disappointed sigh as he slides Marcus' pants over his hips. He climbs off the mattress long enough to get the rest of Marcus' clothes off, watching Marcus watch him as he slides his own pants and underwear down to join the pile on the floor.

Marcus is staring up at him, leaning up on his elbows and Harlan can tell he's still not all that crazy about being on display, but he doesn't look away. Instead he watches, jaw set in a defiant line that would make Harlan laugh if he wasn't waiting for Marcus to change his mind and tell him to get out. If he wasn't waiting to wake up from a dream and find himself alone in his own bed, no Marcus in sight and no clue what changed between them.

He climbs back onto the bed, kneeling between Marcus' legs and closing a hand around his cock to stroke slowly. He likes watching Marcus like this, likes watching him fight for control until finally he can't stand it anymore, lets his eyes drift shut and his body thrust up into each stroke. He likes watching Marcus' fists clench around the sheets, mouth open in a silent moan and it's all Harlan can do not to lean forward and kiss him again.

And he knows Marcus, knows just how close he is and exactly when to stop. He smirks when Marcus' eyes snap open, dark and accusing and then he does lean forward to distract Marcus with a kiss. By the time he pulls back again Marcus is panting under him, thrusting up in a vain attempt to find enough friction to get him off. But Harlan wants this to last, wants Marcus still hard when he slides inside, so he puts two fingers in his mouth and sucks until they're slick.

He watches Marcus' face as he slides his fingers past Marcus' balls, watches Marcus draw his knees up and apart and yeah, he's missed this. Missed seeing just how much Marcus wants him, missed the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and the little moan he lets out when Harlan's fingers press inside. He works them in and out slowly, making Marcus ask for more with his whole body until finally Marcus is rocking hard against his hand.

That's hot enough to make Harlan want to wrap his hand around his own cock, but he wants to come inside Marcus. Wants to feel all that tight heat around him, drawing him in further until finally he can't take it anymore. So he pulls his hand away, looking around for something that will pass for lube until he finally remembers the lotion Marcus keeps in his nightstand.

For jerking off, Marcus told him the first time they used it, and Harlan had laughed and licked his palm before he wrapped it around Marcus' cock. But he's glad now that Marcus is more or less prepared, because he didn't think this far ahead when he followed Marcus back to the dorms. He came here looking for answers, but right now this seems like a much better plan.

He squeezes a little lotion onto his hand before he wraps it around his cock, stroking a couple times before he lines himself up and pushes inside Marcus. And it's been way too long; he can hear it in the sound of Marcus' moan, feels it in the way his whole body trembles with the effort to keep himself from coming on the first slow thrust. Stops when he's buried as deep as he can get, leaning forward to press a hard kiss against Marcus' mouth before he pulls out and thrusts back in again.

And he can hear himself talking, words like 'mine' and 'forever' and 'Marcus' tumbling out from between clenched teeth, so he leans forward to bury his face in Marcus' neck, mouth open against hot skin to suck hard at the spot that makes Marcus' whole body shudder. Right on cue Marcus clenches hard around him, and Harlan gasps against his neck and waits for Marcus to relax before he pulls out and pushes in even harder. His mouth is still moving on Marcus' neck, Marcus' whole body arched back to give Harlan better access. To let Harlan mark him, so that everyone who looks at Marcus will know that this is his.

A shudder runs through him at the thought, and he pulls away to angle his hips just a little, enough to hit that spot inside of Marcus with his next hard thrust. Again, and again until Marcus is gasping and trying to drag him even deeper inside, fingers gripping Harlan's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. And even that feels good, because he knows when he wakes up in the morning he'll be able to look in the mirror and see the evidence of this on his skin.

He'll be able to look at Marcus tomorrow in class and see the evidence all over him too, and for once Marcus won't be able to ignore what's still between them. He thrusts forward one last time, hand seeking out Marcus' to thread their fingers together and squeeze hard as he comes. He's still gasping when he pushes himself back up, reaching between them to bring Marcus off with quick, efficient strokes. Swallows the sound of his orgasm with a kiss, tasting sweet and nicotine and Marcus on his tongue as he comes.

And this is the moment he's been dreading, because any second now Marcus is going to remember why he blew Harlan off in the first place. Any second he's going to tell Harlan this was a mistake, that it was fun but it doesn't change anything. Only he's still kissing Harlan, hand still gripping Harlan's tight and when Harlan slips out of him Marcus lets out a disappointed sigh.

Harlan rolls onto his side, dragging Marcus with him until they're face to face. For a second he just looks, studying Marcus' sated expression like this is the last time he's going to see it. Only it's not, because he knows now that Marcus still wants him, and he's not going to let Marcus walk away again. But he lets it go for now, swallowing a dozen unanswered questions and leaning forward to kiss Marcus again.

Soft this time, slow and thorough and by the time he lets Marcus up for air they're both flushed and panting. "I'm not letting you go."

Marcus laughs at that, breathless and exhausted and Harlan grins as he lets his eyes drift closed. "So I don't get a say in it?"

"I think you already said everything I need to hear, Marcus," he says, leaning in for one last kiss before he closes his own eyes, one arm slung possessively around Marcus' waist.

He's drifting in and out of consciousness, just on the edge of sleep when a knock on the door brings him back to reality. He feels Marcus stir next to him, sliding out from under Harlan's arm and rustling with something – his pants, probably – before he answers the door. Harlan assumes it's the roommate, rolls over to tell the kid to fuck off again, but he freezes when he catches a glimpse of Slayton standing just outside the door.

Marcus is standing in the doorway with the door half closed, blocking most of the conversation, but Harlan manages to catch Van Owen's name. And now he's sure there's a lot going on that Marcus isn't telling him about, because Van Owen's been gone for months and as far as Harlan knows, Marcus hasn't talked to him since he left. He pushes himself up on his elbows, staring at the door until Marcus finally slides back into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck's going on?" As soon as he sees Marcus' expression he regrets saying anything, but he doesn't take it back. He can't, because there's a reason Marcus looks like he just saw a ghost, and Harlan has a right to know what it is.

He expects an argument, maybe denial or for Marcus to tell him to mind his own business. Instead Marcus crosses the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out to run his fingers across the back of Harlan's hand. "I can't. Not yet."

"So…what? I'm just supposed to wait around until you feel like telling me what's bothering you?"

"Look," Marcus says, and Harlan braces himself to hear the word 'mistake', "I'll tell you everything, okay? There's just some stuff I have to take care of first."

"What stuff, Marcus?" Harlan asks, sitting up and tilting Marcus' face up until he has to look at Harlan. "And what's it got to do with Van Owen?"

Marcus flinches at the mention of Jon's name, but he doesn't try to pull away. If anything he looks…resigned, like whatever he's been trying so hard to avoid finally caught up with him. And it still doesn't make any sense, because everything was fine until Marcus had one conversation with Slayton.

"I'll tell you everything," Marcus says again. He reaches up and pulls Harlan's hand away from his face, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against the corner of Harlan's mouth. "Just give me a couple days."

Harlan wants to say no. He wants to demand answers now, wants to tell Marcus he's not going anywhere until Marcus tells him the truth. He wants to pack up Marcus' stuff and drag Marcus back to his house tonight, not to let Marcus out of his sight until school's over and whatever mess he's in just goes away. He opens his mouth to suggest it, but before he can get the words out Marcus is kissing him again, and Harlan tells himself there's time for talk later as he lets Marcus push him back onto the pillows.


End file.
